Les chiens restent toujours fidèles
by Chl007
Summary: "Cette amitié bafouée a coûté la vie à deux des meilleures personnes que ce monde ait porté. James et Lily... mes véritables amis. Qu'était Peter, à côté d'eux ? Un trouillard incapable de les protéger... James et Lily sont morts pas sa faute. Il va payer pour sa trahison. Car on ne trahit pas ses amis..." PDV Sirius Black


_Bonjour ! Me voici pour un petit défi relevé sur le forum HP "La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron". J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour ce forum que j'ai découvert récemment et qui est très sympa, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour !_

 _Le défi était donc de choisir un personnage et un numéro. Le numéro indiquait la question que le personnage devait se poser._

 _Voilà ce que j'ai obtenu, et ce que j'en ai fait... en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

* * *

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à MelleMani pour ce défi !_

* * *

 **Les défis métaphysiques de MelleMani**

 **Sirius Black - numéro 43 : votre personnage se demande ce qu'est vraiment l'amitié**

* * *

 **Les chiens restent toujours fidèles**

* * *

Je plisse les yeux, mal à l'aise dans cet environnement moldu que je ne connais pas et qui ne me convient pas. Malgré la pluie torrentielle qui s'abat sur Londres aujourd'hui, je le repère un peu plus loin. Je reconnaîtrais sans peine son allure chétive et fébrile. C'est vrai, il a toujours été le plus peureux des Maraudeurs. Mais on lui faisait confiance. On croyait que malgré tout, il avait un brin de courage, bien caché quelque part, qu'il était des nôtres.

C'est moi qui ait voulu qu'il soit le Gardien du Secret à ma place. Un coup de bluff, pour duper Voldemort… Parce que je pensais… qu'il était mon ami. Et le leur. Un véritable ami ne les aurait pas trahis… ne les aurait pas tués.

Tout est de ma faute, si on y réfléchit bien. Et pourtant… James… Lily… ils me considéraient comme un véritable ami. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je suis ? Ce que… j'étais ?

Mon regard se durcit, je fronce les sourcils et secoue rageusement la tête. Mes longs cheveux noirs projettent des gouttelettes tout autour. Peter et moi n'avons finalement pas la même définition de ce qu'est l'amitié, on dirait. Ça me déchire le cœur, de tristesse et de rage à la fois. Dire qu'on était toujours fourrés ensemble à Poudlard, qu'on faisait les quatre cent coups ensemble, qu'on était les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'on avait juré que rien ne nous séparerait jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Tout a changé depuis cette fameuse soirée, cette horrible nuit du 31 octobre. Queudver n'est plus mon ami, jamais il ne le redeviendra.

Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable.

Il n'est plus qu'un traître à mes yeux, doublé d'un lâche. J'aurai sa peau… pour venger James. Lui était mon ami. Lily aussi. Et leur fils, Harry, que va-t-il devenir… Tout ça à cause de ce trouillard-né qui n'a pensé qu'à faire passer sa peau avant celle des autres.

Alors ouais, je vais peut-être tuer un sorcier et devenir un meurtrier. Mais faut me comprendre, c'est pour la bonne cause. Je ne peux pas laisser en vie une telle ordure, pas après ce qu'il a fait.

J'accélère le pas, bousculant au passage quelques Moldus. Face aux protestations, je lâche des excuses dans un marmonnement distant et pressé. D'un mouvement de bras, je vérifie une énième fois que ma baguette se trouve toujours dissimulée dans la manche de ma veste. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à l'utiliser, sinon les Aurors vont me tomber dessus tout de suite. Je me sens bouillir intérieurement contre ce sale rat qui se prétendait mon ami. Je le démonterais bien à coups de poings, mais je me méfie. C'est peut-être un poltron, mais il est rusé.

C'est que je le connais bien, ce putain de bâtard. À une époque pas si lointaine, c'était derrière moi qu'il venait se cacher quand il avait des problèmes…

C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je l'insulte copieusement. Mais il le mérite. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre, on lui faisait confiance, et en retour, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, lui ?!

Il a trahi James et Lily. En guidant Voldemort chez eux, c'était comme s'il les avait tués lui-même. Il nous a tous trahis. L'amitié, tu parles… il s'en foutait bien face à Voldemort. Le seul truc qui importait à ses yeux, c'était de sauver son cul.

Moi, j'aurais jamais trahi. Parce que j'étais vraiment leur ami, et que je le serais toujours resté. Je serais resté fier comme un Black, muet comme une tombe que je n'aurais pas eue, et fidèle comme un chien, comme le clebs que je suis, de par mon Animagus.

Les chiens c'est des bestioles sérieuses, faut pas croire.

Face aux tortures, aux menaces, à la mort, je serais resté fidèle. Envers et contre tout, jamais je n'aurais flanché, jamais je n'aurais assassiné mes amis comme l'a fait Peter.

Ouais, je lui ai confié le Secret. Mais est-ce que je suis fautif pour autant ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai trahi la confiance des Potter ? Je crois pas qu'on puisse le dire… parce que j'avais confiance en Pettigrew. Comme tout le monde.

Si j'avais su… si j'avais su, merde.

Il a pas remarqué que je le suivais. Je me rapproche et laisse brutalement tomber ma main sur son épaule. Au beau milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus, il osera rien faire. Il aura trop la trouille de se faire chopper. Ça promet juste une belle bagarre où je pourrai bien me défouler sur lui, comme à Poudlard quand on se battait avec James contre ce salaud de Servilus. Je sors vainqueur, il crève, et puis voilà, on n'en parle plus. Je fais mon deuil l'esprit en paix, James et Lily sont dignement vengés. Fin de l'histoire.

Peter se retourne, et pousse un petit cri surpris et effrayé en me reconnaissant. Il essaye de reculer précipitamment, mais je le tiens fermement, et je ne le lâcherai pas. Hors de question qu'il transplane et me file entre les pattes.

 **« S… Sirius ! »** bégaye-t-il misérablement en grimaçant une sorte de sourire paniqué. **« J… Je… Ça alors, t… toi ici ? »**

Son nez pointu se plisse, ses lèvres gercées se retroussent sur ses dents de travers et ses petits yeux humides, comme enfoncés dans leurs orbites, clignent sans cesse, paniqués. À ce moment, j'ai totalement oublié que l'homme qui se tient devant moi est l'un de mes anciens camarades de classe. Un Gryffondor qui a pu être, un jour, mon ami.

 **« Tu les as tués… »** grondai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je resserre ma prise sur son épaule, lui arrachant un couinement de douleur.

 **« Ils te faisaient confiance, et tu les as tués ! »**

 **« Mmmais, Sirius… »** gémit Peter d'un ton plaintif, le regard implorant. **« T… tu ne sais pas… ce qu'il… »**

Les larmes qui coulent soudain sur ses joues au teint cireux ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Je n'ai pas conscience des Moldus qui s'écartent de nous et nous observent, tendus.

 **« Bien sûr que je le sais ! »** aboyai-je. **« Mais j'aurais préféré crever que de les trahir ! Tu avais juré ! »**

 **« E… essaye de me comprendre… Je… j'ai voulu… »**

 **« Ta gueule ! Tu étais leur ami ! »**

Le dernier mot que je lui ai craché à la figure est le plus douloureux de tous. Un ami qui croit bien faire, qui prend le meilleur choix selon lui, qui sauve sa peau en sacrifiant celle des autres, décidément non, on ne peut plus appeler ça un ami.

J'arme mon poing sans réfléchir et lui envoie une bonne droite dans la mâchoire, n'y tenant plus. Il recule sous le choc en se tenant le visage des deux mains avec un gémissement de douleur, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je réalise mon erreur.

Merde.

Je l'ai lâché.

Il a compris tout de suite lui aussi, évidemment. Tant pis pour les Aurors, et tant pis pour les Impardonnables… il va payer, le sale rat… mais j'attrape à peine ma baguette qu'il a déjà la sienne en main. Il l'élève au-dessus de sa tête et se met à hurler de sa voix criarde :

 **« C'est toi ! Tu n'es qu'un traître ! C'est lui, c'est Sirius Black qui a tué James et Lily Potter ! Assassin ! Assassin ! »**

Mes yeux scintillent de haine. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fout, celui-là ? Il va me le payer… il va crever, cet enfoiré.

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…

 **« _Avad_ … »**

Mais avant que je ne puisse finir le Sortilège Impardonnable, le premier que je n'ai jamais voulu lancer, une gigantesque détonation retentit. Je suis projeté au sol comme les Moldus alentour, ma tête cogne violemment contre quelque chose de dur, et puis… le trou noir.

Et merde.

Méfait non accompli, pour la première fois de ma vie…

Quand je me réveille, j'ai froid, tellement froid. Et mal partout. Comme à Poudlard, le lendemain des matchs de Quidditch avec James…

James ! Lily !

Queudver…

Je me redresse d'un bond, faisant tinter des chaînes métalliques, et cherche par automatisme quelque chose que je ne trouve pas. Ma baguette ?! Et Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu, ce sale rat ?!

 **« Tiens, tiens… Bien dormi, Black ? »**

Je fixe sans comprendre l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants face à moi.

 **« Où est-ce que je suis ? »**

 **« À Azkaban, Black. »** me répond-il sur le ton de l'évidence. **« Pour le meurtre de vingt-trois Moldus innocents, ainsi que d'un sorcier. Votre ancien camarade de classe… »**

 **« Pettigrew… il est mort ? »** interrogeai-je l'homme en essayant de gommer toute trace d'espoir dans ma voix.

 **« Nous n'avons retrouvé de lui… que ceci. »** sourit sinistrement l'Auror en me tendant une boîte entrouverte.

Je me penche un peu, entravé par les chaînes qui me maintiennent prisonnier, et écarquille les yeux. Un doigt, tranché net, sanguinolant, à l'ongle rongé.

Non… je ne suis ami qu'avec des Gryffondors. Ce rat n'avait rien d'un Gryffondor. Il n'avait aucun courage, aucune… dignité… il ne peut pas avoir mis fin à ses jours de lui-même. Tous les Maraudeurs auraient eu le cran de le faire… mis à part lui.

Son Animagus.

Mais… non, je ne peux pas en parler. Nous sommes des non-déclarés, nous ne sommes inscrits sur aucun registre. C'est impossible. Parce que sinon, il faudra parler de moi, de nous, de nos Animagus, et de Lunard… hors de question. Je ne suis pas un ami indigne. Je ne suis pas un traître, comme ce lâche de Peter.

Je protégerai jusqu'au bout les amis qu'il me reste. Même si je dois mourir pour cela à cause des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Parce que c'est ça l'amitié, la pure, la vraie. C'est être toujours là pour ses amis, les chérir, les défendre et les protéger. Malgré la peur. Malgré la douleur. Au péril de sa vie. Quitte à en mourir.

Me demande bien dans quel foutu dico Pettigrew l'a trouvée, sa définition de l'amitié, tiens.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous pousser à attaquer ainsi votre ami ? Étiez-vous devenu fou ? »**

Je donne un violent coup de poing dans le vide, aussi brutalement que me le permettent ces stupides chaînes qui n'ont rien à faire sur moi, et grogne en montrant les dents. Oui, il y a peut-être bien une petite étincelle de folie qui brille dans mes yeux. Une lueur d'animalité qui scintille dans mon regard. C'est vrai.

Parce que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un chien fidèle, qui défend coûte que coûte ce qu'il aime et à quoi il tient. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas une simple écuelle ou un vulgaire os. Car je suis chien, et homme. J'aime James et Lily. J'aurais donné ma vie pour épargner les leurs. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis. Ce à quoi je tenais le plus dans ce monde de fous.

Je ne laisserai pas leur mémoire être salie ainsi.

 **« Cette face de rat n'est pas mon ami. »** grondai-je sourdement, dévoré par la rage.

L'Auror me fixe longuement, hoche lentement la tête, puis s'en va. Qu'il pense donc que je suis fou, si ça lui chante. Je sais ce que je suis. Chien et homme. Animagus. Fidèle, jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à toujours.

Je suis un ami. J'étais leur ami.

Enfin seul, je glisse au sol et laisse mes larmes couler. Mais malgré l'ambiance glaçante qui règne à Azkaban à cause des Détraqueurs, la colère et la rage m'embrasent comme jamais auparavant. Je ne perdrai pas cette détermination qui me brûle.

Peter Pettigrew est vivant. Au plus profond de moi, je le sais.

Un jour, je sortirai d'ici. Je le retrouverai et je le tuerai.

James et Lily seront vengés.

Mes vrais amis pourront enfin reposer en paix.


End file.
